


【远谦】哥（r）

by xiaosheng



Category: Priest - Fandom, 大哥, 远谦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosheng/pseuds/xiaosheng





	【远谦】哥（r）

⚠车，18r  
⚠限制身寸 米青//蒙眼play/ru头高氵朝/边走边xx  
⚠字数6500+的car

窗外阴雨绵绵，滴答的雨滴声密密麻麻的。魏之远坐在床边，眼睛望向窗外，不知在看些什么。

魏谦已经出差一星期了，今天是他回来的日子。他不仅仅微信被魏之远狂轰滥炸了一番，电话也是一个接一个地打来，每一次都是同一个问题：“谦儿你到哪了？”直到魏谦实在被烦的厉害了，狠狠丢下来我一句“再吵我不回来了”，手机另一端的人顿时没了声响，在所有软件中消失得麻利得很。

魏之远从早上就坐在窗边望着楼下，由于之后不敢打电话问航班时间，所以只能呆呆地等着。看着窗外连绵的雨，想着远方心爱的人。这等待的过程极其漫长，却不无聊。因为魏之远心里有那么个沉甸甸的牵挂，直引得他不敢放松一刻，心里激动又期待。

可这一等就等到了晚上10点。困意渐渐来袭，可魏之远不敢睡，他想着念着魏谦。这么晚是不是飞机延误了，会不会中途发生什么意外了，连“找不到回家的路”这种荒唐的理由都想了一遍。

终于，家门如愿以偿地发出“咔哒”一声开门声。魏之远“蹭”地坐起来，直直地看着门口穿着略微有些皱掉的西装、略带一丝疲惫的高大身影。直到门口那人轻手轻脚脱掉了鞋子，蹑手蹑脚刚刚想打开卧室的门时，魏之远终于挪动了脚。

魏谦想着已经这么晚了，魏之远应该睡下了。为了不打扰他，特意放轻了手脚。正想要不发声响地进到卧室里时，他的腰突然被人抱住了。这一下吓得魏谦差点要反手一个手刀过去，幸好魏之远及时地叫了声“哥”，才幸免于难。

魏之远轻轻环住了魏谦的腰，头搁在魏谦的肩上。他终于抱到了一星期未见的、自己心心念念的人，一颗空荡荡不知去何处的心终于放回了原位。他不着痕迹地细细嗅着熟悉的味道，感受到那人身上的温度，感觉到怀中人身体的轻微一颤，和他清浅的呼吸。心里突然有了不明缘由的委屈。

“哥……”

他轻轻叫了一声，语调轻微上扬，带着委屈和满足。这一声一下子把魏谦由于被吓了一跳而产生的小恼火给消灭殆尽了。魏谦轻轻叹了口气，转过身面对着魏之远，捧起他的脸，看着面前那人委屈的眼神，说道：

“怎么这么晚还不睡？”

“等你。”魏之远低下头，抱着腰的手收紧了一些，然后又叫了一声“哥……”

“哎，这儿呢。行了睡觉去，晚了。”魏谦像哄小孩似的轻拍着魏之远的背。

魏之远却抬起了头，眼底有隐隐的危险。抱着魏谦腰的手慢慢上移，将魏谦地整个身子都控制在手中，轻轻摩挲着有质感的西装布料，慢慢凑上前去，近乎是贴着魏谦嘴唇，轻声说：

“哥，这可……还早呢。”

随即不由分说地压上了魏谦的唇，凶狠地吻着面前这个朝思暮想的人。这个吻肆虐而霸道，灵活的舌头滑过魏谦地整个口腔，特别在敏感的上颚重重舔过。两人交换着自己的呼吸，魏谦的舌被迫被魏之远的舌勾住、摩擦、灵活地撩拨着。魏之远的舌霸道地横扫着，不给魏谦溜一丝一毫空隙，仿佛要把这里面的空气全部吞噬干净。魏之远狠狠地吮吸着魏谦的唇瓣，贪恋着唇齿间的味道。

直到一会儿后，魏谦口中氧气消失殆尽，伸手推魏之远的肩膀后，魏之远才仍不满足地稍稍拉开了距离，两人唇瓣间拉出了一条细细的银丝，气氛愈加暧昧。魏谦大口吸着气，心想这孩子是不是得了失心疯，而且感觉到嘴唇涨涨的充了血，被魏之远发了疯似的吮吸与轻咬磕破了。

“疯了吗你……”魏谦调匀了呼吸轻喘着说。

“是疯了。”魏之远委委屈屈地凑上去，这次只是将唇轻轻贴在魏谦的唇上，“哥，我想你想疯了。”

感受到怀中人一滞，魏之远将魏谦抱的更紧了一些，轻嗅着他发间好闻的洗发水香味，感受着他独有的温度，魏之远心中的火星渐渐演变为火焰，他忍不住将头搁在了魏谦的肩上，舌头轻轻舔了一下怀中人的耳垂。

魏谦感受到敏感的耳垂被温温热热、略微粗糙的东西滑过，顿时打了个寒战：

“我去，你干嘛？”

“干你啊……哥。”魏之远哑着嗓子说，手已在魏之远的腰肢不安分地挪动了起来。

“你……”

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“让我要你。”

“你……这么晚了……唔！”

魏之远没有等魏谦的回答，再次吻了上去，一下子将魏谦扑倒在了沙发上。手迫不及待地快速将呼吸紊乱的魏谦的西装脱下，忘情地摄取着魏谦口中的空气，感受着口腔里的温度。

魏谦被魏之远压着，一只脚被他抵住，手被他握得死死的，丝毫无法动弹，只好仰着头被迫接受着魏之远灼人的热情。色情的“啧啧”声还有两人急促的呼吸声在空旷的客厅回荡，让魏谦顿时感到羞耻非常，同时也惹起了潮水般情欲。

当大脑被吻得轻微缺氧，身体发热时，他感受到一只微凉的手探进了自己的衬衫内，正好抚在他敏感的腰窝，顿时被刺激地一激灵，急促地呼吸了一声。  
这一声像是刺激了魏之远，他的手开始地动了起来，轻戳魏谦的腰窝，又顺着腰线缓缓上抚，再抚上精瘦的后背，在那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨上挑逗地打着圈儿，嘴上亲吻不停。他另一只手也不闲着，食指和中指交替着从魏谦的肚脐轻点着，模拟人走路的样子点到魏谦的领带为止。中间故意戳中魏谦已被刺激得颤颤立起的两粒小点，引得身下人闷哼一声。

魏谦浑身发热，身体因为情欲的渲染而敏感，魏之远有技巧的抚摸让他不住地颤抖，快感慢慢汇聚到下体，裤子已鼓鼓囊囊撑起了小帐篷。他的呼吸变得粗重，身体的敏感点个个都被照顾到位，快感不断涌来，意识逐渐模糊，他忍不住抱紧了魏之远。

魏之远的吻下移，轻轻吮吸舔咬着魏谦凸起的喉结手不知何时已经解开了魏谦的衬衫扣子，拉开了裤子拉链。他双手拿着领带，利落地将魏谦的双手捆在一起，又将自己的领带扯下，蒙住了魏谦的眼睛。

魏谦的眼前顿时一片漆黑，手也被束缚着无法动弹，他用腿顶了顶身上的魏之远，说道：

“你干什么！”

魏之远笑了笑，凑到魏谦耳边，轻轻吐了口气，用低哑的嗓音说道：

“一点小情趣，哥你会喜欢的。”

魏谦以一种大开的方式展示在魏之远的眼前，双手被绑住而被迫交叉至头顶，一只脚的膝盖轻轻抬起，双腿正好夹住中间的魏之远。衬衫开着，乳头颤巍巍地竖立在空气中。

那一口气钻到耳朵里，再加上低沉性感的嗓音，这些如同小小的电流一般，搔着魏谦的耳朵，湿润温热的呼吸扑到耳廓，让魏谦顿时起了鸡皮疙瘩。

魏之远注意到了，吻渐渐向下，含住了乳头。魏谦顿时一挺身，难耐地闷哼一声。魏之远了解，一只手轻轻捏揉着另一边乳头。他早已知道魏谦的乳头敏感得很，于是便用舌头在小樱桃上一会儿打着转，一会儿重重舔舐，又时不时重重吸一口；另一只手也不停着，揉弄、抠挖、摁压、轻拉一个没少。

熟练的技巧弄得魏谦的身体不住地发着抖，抑制不住的呻吟从嘴中发出，腰肢轻轻扭动。因为眼睛看不见，身体的快感愈发强烈。魏谦的裤子已被魏之远脱下，他感觉自己的下体已经涨得不行。

他难耐地轻轻挺身，将胸膛更贴近魏之远，在他的逗弄下轻轻颤抖，喘息着请求更多。终于在魏之远同时的一个吸吮和一个重重的揉捏下，快感疯狂涌来，大脑白光一闪，释放出了精华。

魏之远的裤子上一下子就有了白白的痕迹，他自己的下体也已涨得不行，轻喘着看着面前呼吸粗重、面色潮红、嘴巴无意识张着的魏谦，轻笑一声，拉下了自己裤子的拉链，并附在魏谦耳边喘着气说：

“哥啊，你被玩弄乳头就高潮了呢。”

“闭……闭嘴！”魏谦喘息着，刚刚从快感中脱离，被这句话惹得羞耻得紧，慌张地骂道。

“没事，接下来的会让你更加舒服。”

魏之远说着将手指借着精液的顺滑探进了一根手指，缓慢地抽插着，在肉壁的四周轻探。刚刚高潮过的身体更加敏感，魏谦皱了皱眉，因为被蒙着布，眼前一片漆黑，身体所有感觉都集中在后穴，魏谦因为一下下轻探与摩擦而舒服地轻轻喘息。

突然，魏之远的手指重重地戳了一下内壁的一块软肉，魏谦高度集中的神经顿时一跳，他被刺激得一抬腰，轻哼出声，身体一抖。

魏之远明显地感受到了内壁猛烈的收缩，看到魏谦的反应，一边加入第二根手指，一边轻笑着说：

“谦儿，你今天的反应怎么这么大？”

“小远，把领带解开……”魏谦气喘吁吁地说。

“不行，再过会儿。”

说着，魏之远又重重戳了一下那一点，感受到魏谦一声急促的呻吟，抽插速度加快，马上探进了第三根、第四根……

扩张地差不多了之后，魏谦的前端又竖了起来，身上也已大汗淋漓，脸似乎更红了一些，蒙着眼让他的身体敏感到了极限，仅仅是用手指玩弄都快让他受不了了。  
魏之远将手指慢慢从魏谦的后穴退出，听见魏谦一声小小的“呜”，忍了许久的冲动终于释放，他对准轻微收缩着的后穴，慢慢探了进去。

“嗯……”魏谦轻哼出声，被温度和略大的尺寸惹得一颤，被捆住的手忍不住握成了拳。所有感受在漆黑里被放大、放大。

魏之远的头上也冒出了细细的汗珠，一半是舒服的，一半是熬的。他低下头密密地吻着魏谦，帮他分解着轻微的痛楚。终于，魏之远的硕大被吞进，两人都累得轻喘着。

“哥，我开动了。”魏之远恶劣地说着，手抚上魏谦的背，顺着脊椎来回抚摸着，胯部开始由慢到快、有节奏地冲撞着魏谦。

魏谦的背部很敏感，被这么一抚摸，喘息慢慢变得急促。后穴开始被摩擦，硕大的龟头挤压过敏感的那处，引起巨大的快感。

看不见，看不见……魏谦越发痛恨被蒙在自己眼上的那根领带。黑暗如同显微镜一半将快感放大了无数倍：内壁被挤压摩擦，敏感点被撞击，脊背被时轻时重地抚摸。快感聚集、聚集，魏谦大口呼吸着，自己的前端涨得难受，他想用手抚慰，却受限于捆手的领带。

魏之远吞噬着魏谦口中的空气，忘情地吻着他，胯下动作不停。起初怕魏谦不适应而轻轻地缓慢顶弄，手指在魏谦的尾椎上色情地画着圈。那根火热埋在魏谦体内，不深不浅地抽插着，却次次恰好磨过敏感点，惹得魏谦呼吸急促。

可是这样的抽插满足不了两人。魏谦的后穴被这种模棱两可的抽插磨得快疯了。他后穴最敏感的凸起虽被照顾到，但是由于速度慢而迟迟达不到巅峰。快感一波波袭来，可一浪却跟不上前一浪。魏谦被卡在高峰上上不去下不来，只能用小声的呜咽表达不满。而魏之远正是为了想要魏谦求饶而这么做的。

“谦儿……想要吗？”  
温热的鼻息扑在颈边，黑暗中高度紧绷的身体接受着一次次冲撞却迟迟达不到高潮。虽然羞耻，但是魏谦大口呼吸着，受不了这种情潮的折磨，小声地说了一句“想要……”。

这句话一下子点燃了魏之远。他粗喘一声，快速抽出了涨大的阴茎。魏谦感受到后穴的敏感点被重重一碾，内壁被用力摩擦了一下之后，填充着的火热突然消失了。那股即将高潮突然无法得到慰藉的空虚感让他忍不住扭了扭腰，口中发出了一声含糊的“别……”。

话还没说完，魏谦感受到自己整个人都被提了起来，被抱在熟悉的怀里，双脚悬空。手被人放到了肩上，正好成环住那人脖子的姿势，双腿自然而然箍在了他的腰上。想不到下一秒，一个火热巨大的东西直直插入了自己的后穴，几乎顶到了最深处！

“嗯啊……！！”

眼前一片漆黑，手还被禁锢着。身体所有感官被放大，而后穴最甚。魏谦因为自己体重而自然下沉，同时魏之远又向上狠狠一顶，魏之远的巨大直直贯穿了自己，顶端重重戳到了后穴的最深处那一点！铺天盖地的快感疯狂涌来，那一敏感点的刺激让魏谦身体顿时一弹，腰绷得紧紧的，张成了一张弓，嘴巴大张，无意识地喊出了声，汗珠滑下。

魏之远一手托着不住颤抖的魏谦的臀部，疯狂向上顶弄着，另一只手将魏谦按向自己怀里，一边向卧室走去一边快速抽插。魏谦的后穴温暖湿润，而刚刚那一下狠力的刺激让魏谦的后穴一下子收缩，咬得魏之远欲望又涨大几分。湿润的后穴包裹着魏之远的火热，抽插带来的每一次肉壁的收缩都增加了魏之远抽插摩擦的快感。

“哥……我们去卧室。”

“啊……小崽子……别……嗯……太……太快了啊啊……嗯啊……”

魏谦像是海中的一叶小船一般，被巨浪打得东倒西。被蒙住眼睛后，魏谦感受到因为体重与这个体位，他能被进入得更深。而魏之远狂轰滥炸般的抽插，疯狂摩擦着他的内壁，一次次碾过那一点，顶撞到最深处的隐秘。这是何等的刺激，让魏谦已经不能说出一句完整的话，无法抑制地发出一声声破碎的呻吟和求饶。

“不要……不要……啊……哈啊……嗯……小远……小远……啊啊……”

这呻吟声无疑是最好的催情剂，魏之远加快了抽插的速度，惹起身上人更急促而大声的呻吟。魏之远感觉到魏谦盘在自己腰间的腿已经松动，一只已虚虚地垂下，另一只则有的没的摩擦着自己的臀部。而魏谦的前端此时也涨大得不像样子，在魏之远的小腹一蹭一蹭的，这些都让在挑逗着魏之远，催生着他的情欲。

被顶上，又落下；顶上，落下……这样的运动让两人结合处疯狂摩擦，无穷无尽的快感袭来，魏谦已经无力支撑自己，只是把头靠在魏之远的肩上，随着动作上下点着。随着魏之远每走一步，他的硕大都会向前更挺进一点，更重地顶弄到深处的那点。随着走动，魏之远的前端变换着角度戳在不用的位置上，蹭过的点让魏谦想要尖叫。好深，好大，好烫，好舒服，好爽，好刺激，好难受……魏谦脑子已经混沌，满满的都是下体带来的快乐。

终于，魏谦的背靠在了一个软软的东西上，魏谦稍稍回了一些理智，可不久就又被魏之远不要命一样的捣弄给弄得飘仙欲死。魏之远趴在魏谦身上，努力耕耘着，看着面前嘴巴微张、眼睛蒙着领带、被捆绑起来的人儿，更加发狠地冲撞着他。

“呜……不要了……受不了……小远……啊……”

魏谦的呻吟里已经带上了哭腔，生理性的眼泪从眼角渗出，领带被晕上了淡淡的痕迹。魏之远一边抽插着，一边解开了蒙在魏谦眼睛上的领带。刚刚解开，便看见魏谦发红的眼角和汪着泪的眼睛，泪水顺着眼角慢慢滑下。耳边是魏谦带着轻轻抽泣的呻吟，背部被魏谦无力地轻轻抓挠着，下身深深埋进了魏谦的身体。这一切都让魏之远为之疯狂，他狂热地亲吻舔舐着魏谦的身体，轻咬他身前的两个小红点，引得身下人更高昂的哭喊。

魏谦被魏之远强力而疯狂的顶弄弄得不成样子，已经无力抑制自己的呻吟。他的前端涨得难受，后穴被撑满着狠力摩擦。次次都碾过最敏感的那一点，被顶到最深的那一处。汹涌的快感像海啸一样袭来，一波又一波，让魏谦已无法承受。臀部被抬起，他的双腿搁在魏之远的肩上，他被顶弄地不断向床头挪去，一段距离后又被魏之远一把拉回，而阴茎也狠狠戳进后穴的最深处。这时候，魏之远托住了他的头，说道：

“哥……低头看这里。”

魏谦迷茫地往向魏之远指引的方向，看见了自己的交合处。流出的肠液被魏之远的摩擦抽插磨成了白沫，泛在自己的后穴上。粗大的阴茎在自己的后穴里来回进出，每一次抽出都让自己的软肉稍稍往外翻出一些，淫糜的水声与肉体拍打的声音在房间回荡。听觉触觉与视觉的刺激让魏谦所承受的快感与羞耻变得更多更猛。

魏谦闭上了眼睛，感觉魏之远在自己体内速度变得更快。羞耻增加了快感，那一层层的快感在体内累积增多，聚集在小腹。魏谦带着轻轻的抽泣，摇着头呻吟着：

“不要了……不要了小远……不要……啊啊啊！要去了……嗯啊……你！”

魏谦已处在爆发的前夕，可就在那一瞬间，前端的小孔被魏之远用手指堵住了。魏谦顿时在难受中感受到了要疯的快感。他急促地喘息着，叫声中已经带上了哭喊，此时矜持已经被抛在了一边，他的脑中只有那具在自己上方耕耘的身体和自己所承受着的疯狂的快感。魏谦疯狂摇着头，叫着：

“不要……让我射……小远……放开……啊啊……嗯啊不要……”

魏之远也到了爆发的边缘，他把自己的脸埋到魏谦的颈侧，大口呼吸着属于魏谦的气味，手抱紧魏谦，粗喘着用力抽插了许多下，终于抵着魏谦的最深处爆发了出来。抵着魏谦前端的手指也松开了。

滚烫的液体浇在魏谦的最深处，那强劲的冲击力让魏谦难以承受地扬起了头，快感让人透不过气地涌来。他张着嘴，却发不出声音。眼前与脑中闪过白光，魏谦终于浑身颤抖着射出一股白浊。

 

魏之远趴在魏谦身上喘息着，看着面前魏谦因为一瞬间的释放而略微失神的眼，轻声笑了一下。然后低下头，像大型犬一样蹭着魏谦的胸口，将魏谦又抱紧了一些。  
魏谦刚刚从没顶的情潮中微微脱离，回了回神，感受到毛茸茸的东西在自己胸口蹭着低头一看便看见了像是在撒娇似的魏之远。刚才自己被操弄得失控哭叫的记忆顿时苏醒，心里又羞又气，于是便把所有气全挪到了魏之远身上。

“起来！”

魏之远突然被凶，抬头看着魏谦，下巴抵着魏谦的胸口，委屈地说：

“怎么了哥，刚刚不舒服吗？”

“你……”魏谦的脸微微变红，“起开！”

“谦儿，你刚刚还被我弄哭了呢。”魏之远像是在炫耀似的笑着说。

精准踩雷。

魏谦的脸一下子红了，也不知是羞得还是气得，随即用仅剩的一点力气屈起膝盖顶了一下魏之远的腿。

“哎呦！”魏之远吃痛，从魏谦身上翻下，捂着膝盖，“哥你干嘛！”

魏谦别开头，望着别处不想理他。魏之远偏头，看见魏谦别扭的脸和他身上被自己弄出的深深浅浅的痕迹，笑开了花，于是又厚着脸皮蹭过来，叫道：

“哥？”

“……”

“哥~”

“……”

“哥！”

“……吵死了你。”  
魏之远于是小心翼翼地靠过来，伸手慢慢将魏谦搂进了自己怀里，见他没有反抗，便蹭着魏谦的头发，满足地嗅一嗅，然后把魏谦搂得紧紧的，像是怕被他逃了去了似的。

“哥……”魏之远闭着眼喃喃了一声。

“……”魏谦抬眼看着已经睡着、嘴角带着微笑的魏之远，轻声叹了口气，嘴角微微扬起。

 

“哎。”


End file.
